User blog:Agni Blackheart/Brawl Zone: You must clear this ANAP (Fizz, Camilla, Zenia and Ceulfan)
''Intro 'Note: I'm not doing this to set a war between who like each of those Units, OK? It's just an analysis on how their gameplay has specifically changed BF.' 'Note #2: I know there are other Units with normal hit boost buffs put in some place, but this is many for the ones with that included in all/most of their kits. That's why you'll notice that Savia and others aren't included here.' 'Note #3: Not all players have Ceulfan, I know that because I'm one of those. But for the sake of equality, he's included too.' When we were waaaaay back in the 7* era, I doubt many people thought that normal attacking would ever made the world go round. After all, you could just go BB/SBB and pronto, end of story. The content, however, changed. As for what became of normal attacks now? They're important. Nowadays, one content or another will be requiring this sort of thing. 'Brawl Zone 'makes its return in this battle royale between 4 Units! Without further ado, leeeeet's go!! Analysis Leader Skill 'Fizz: '''50% boost to ATK and max HP, 50% boost to ATK and DEF when 50-100% BB gauge, 30% chance of AoE normal attack with -50% damage & 10 BC fill when attacking normally Fizz's LS is a classical Colo-type LS, being far used in the old days before the arrival of the Arena Champions, Leona and Millia Rage. Outside of it, you can gain a 100% ATK boost, 50% HP and DEF if you count those buffs and that 10 BC fill is really useful. Camilla: 60% boost to max HP and ATK, 5% item drop rate boost, 30% chance of AoE normal attack with -50% damage & 10% chance of Spark Critical (Sparks dealing 50% extra damage)'' Camilla's LS is what I might call a item farming LS with a slight bit of damage being that Spark Critical function. She was a certain replacement to Fizz (if you never had her to begin with), but there's not much in her LS that makes her completely impressive, making it rather "meh." ''Zenia: 100% boost to ATK, 40% boost to max HP, +1 to normal hit count with -%50 damage, 2-3 BC fill on Spark & 120% Spark boost after 15 Sparks'' Zenia's LS is far more offensive than other normal attacking LS in the game, at the point of being the most powerful one. Even if the normal hits deal less damage than before, her stat boosting and the Spark damage boost can really topple many enemies in one single round. ''Ceulfan: 200% boost to ATK and 60% boost to max HP of Light types, 80% ATK and DEF boost when 50-100% BB gauge, +1 to normal with count with -50% damage & 150% boost to light elemental damage'' Not counting his GR function, Ceulfan's LS is rather limited to Mono-Light Squads. In that certain type of formation, his LS can dish out a really nasty damage on normals. Outside of it, you'll have that 80% ATK and DEF boost to help all other Units since his stat buffs won't go to anyone except Light. ''Agni's Decision: ''All situations considered, I'm calling a draw between Fizz and Zenia. They both have the most useful ones, with the difference that Fizz includes AoE normal attack and Zenia gives +1. All will fully depend on where exactly there being used or what's their function on the Squad in general. ''Extra Skill Fizz: 300% OD gauge fill rate boost for 2 turns after taking 5000 HP of damage & 100% ATK and DEF boost for 3 turns'' Fizz has a rather helpful but basic kind of ES. It helps her with survival and offense for the first three turns, while the 300% OD fill rate boost is perfect for the opportunities of need. ''Camilla: 80% ATK and DEF boost for 2 turns after 10 BC collected & +1 to normal hit count'' The ES sounds as "meh" as her Leader Skill. Anything involving buffs depending on BC/HC collecting can be problematic. That +1 seems good though since it doesn't have damage penalty. ''Zenia:'' 30% boost to all parameters and +1 to normal hit count with extra 30% damage when '''Obsidian Core Amplifier '''is equipped Zenia has a high damaging ES considering she'll win a 110% ATK boost with the requirements and her normal hits now deal 30% extra damage. Basic, yet really good at the same time. ''Ceulfan: Adds 3-turn DEF ignore effect to BB/SBB, adds 1 KO resistance after activating OD and 40% boost to ATK and DEF each turns (max. 120% = 3 turns)'' He might have lost on LS terms, but Ceulfan's ES is pretty gold. DEF ignoring effect helps highly with damage (don't deny it), having him winning a resistance is nice and that 120% ATK and DEF boost are completely useful since they're not turn based. ''Agni's Decision: ''I'm taking Ceulfan, with Zenia slightly behind him. The only reason is because of all the compilation that he has on his ES, which can actually help him a little more than Zenia's case. ''Brave Burst Fizz: 17 combo Thunder attack on all foes (370% damage modifier), 20% OD gauge fill rate boost, +1 to normal hit counts with 20% extra damage & 50% BC efficacy boost for 3 turns.'' Fizz clearly has more gauge filling help than actual damage. But if you consider the situation, her extra hits will deal a 120% damage (I think, correct me if I'm stupid) which means that normal attacking will be really powerful. It also helps with her penalty on the LS, so the AoE will be substantially stronger. ''Camilla: 18 combo Water attack on all foes (420% damage modifier), 35% BC/HC drop rate boost, +1 to normal hit counts with 20% extra damage & 100% Spark damage boost for 3 turns'' Camilla has a nice BB, giving that BC/HC drop rate boost (which she'll need it) and her normal hits can deal more damage, making the damage penalty on the LS' AoE effect less weak. That 100% Spark boost is also good, but normally a Unit specialized in this account is selected for this. ''Zenia: 25 combo Dark attack on a single foe (1000% damage modifier), 10 BC fill, adds DEF ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & 50% self Spark damage boost for 3 turns'' Because it's a ST, her BB is realy strong. It also has a lot of damaging useful buffs, but this has far more benefit to Zenia herself than to the whole Squad. ''Ceulfan: 20 combo Light attack on all foes (420% damage modifier), 25-30% damage drain, 120% ATK and DEF boost for Light types, 150% self ATK and DEF boost & adds 20% chance to inflict 30% ATK reduction for 3 turns'' Grow yourself wary: Ceulfan's kits all include Mono-Light buffs. Outside of those types of Squads, Ceulfan's BB helps him more than anyone else except if he's not the only Light Unit on your Squad. ''Agni's Decision: ''I'd tie between Fizz and Camilla. Zenia and Ceulfan are the ones with the highest damage overall, but Fizz and Camilla possess Squad improving buffs that self-centered ones. ''Super Brave Burst Fizz: 20 combo Thunder attack on all foes (580% damage modifier), 10% OD gauge fill, 20% OD gauge fill rate boost, +1 to normal hit counts with 20% extra damage & adds AoE effect to normal attacks for 3 turns.'' Fizz gains a spot as OD fill member of the team here. I still think she holds the highest SBB immediate OD gauge fill with that 10%. But mostly of it it's just to stop BB/SBB juggling, since you'll just lose that 50% BC efficacy boost but that can easily be replaced with someone else. ''Camilla: 23 combo Water attack on all foes (620% damage modifier), 35% BC/HC drop rate boost, +1 to normal hit counts with 20% extra damage, adds AoE effect to normal attacks for 3 turns & 4-7 BC fill and 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage when being attacked'' Camilla's SBB has improved a lot more, IMO. She remains with some buffs to prevent BB/SBB juggle and also wins a 4-7 BC fill and 20-25% damage heal when attacked which is useful and can save you in many situations. All in all, a good SBB. ''Zenia: 30 combo Dark attack on all foes (700% damage modifier), +1 to normal hit count, 130% Spark boost and 100% self ATK boost for 3 turns'' Zenia still has a powerful SBB that now hits all foes, gives a high Spark damage boost, is a sort of a blanket for Sparking and also has far more benefits to everyone than her. Still, there's the juggling, but finding synergies to avoid it isn't hard. ''Ceulfan: 23 combo Light attack on all foes (200% + 700% * HP scaled damage), 120% ATK and DEF boost for Light types, 150% Light elemental boost, +2 to normal hit count boost with 20% extra damage for 3 turns & negates Critical and elemental damage for 2 turns'' Ceulfan has a pretty kit. Considering that he has the highest hit count boost buff out of the four, his damage can be pretty high since he has that Mono-Light elemental buff. Not a bad SBB. ''Agni's Decision: ''Can't call a winner, it's a total tie. All of them has really cool SBBs with only functions differing here and there. ''Ultimate Brave Burst Fizz: 23 combo Thunder attack on all foes (1500% damage modifier), 300% OD gauge fill rate boost for 5 turns, 300% ATK and DEF boost & adds AoE effect to normal attack for 3 turns.'' Somehow, I feel this makes her fall behind. I mean, those buffs are nice but one of them it's obtainable via SBB so it's sort of useful for preparing another UBB and stat boosting. ''Camilla: 27 combo Water attack on all foes (1800% damage modifier), 50% BC/HC drop rate boost, 10% Item drop rate boost, +3 to normal hit counts with 100% extra damage & 50 BC fill and 100% HP recovery when damaged for 3 turns'' Nice UBB, Camilla. Ignoring the 10% Item rate boost clealry meant for one reason or another, her buffs actually help since BB control is very necessary in some content where resistance is pretty high. Also, her normal hit count boost is wonderful and very powerful since the extra hits have doubled damage. ''Zenia: 40 combo Dark attack on a single foe (1500% damage modifier), +3 to normal hit counts with 100% extra damage, 300% Spark damage & 350% ATK boost for 3 turns'' Zenia's UBB may have a difference in modifiers, but it's still strong AF. A blanket that gives 300% Spark, 350% ATK and those normal hit counts with double damage? It's nuking Paradiso, if you don't mind me saying that. ''Ceulfan: ''27 combo Light attack on all foes (1500% + 1000% * HP scaled damage modifier), +3 to normal hit count with 120% extra damage, 300% OD gauge fill rate boost, 60% HP to ATK boost, 500% Light elemental damage boost & 40% max HP boost' Holy hell, that looks strong. Ceulfan's modifier seems ridiculous and all those offensive buffs seems crazy too. His normal hit count boost wins over Zenia and Camilla and he even has Fizz's OD gauge fill rate. And no, I haven't forgotten the nice 40% max HP boost. ''Agni's Decision: ''Surprisingly, I'd take Camilla over anyone else. Sure, Zenia and Ceulfan can provide a lot of damage, but Camilla has survival/backup related buffs and her modifier isn't that horrible. '''''And the Winner is...!! All: In terms of their specific normal boosting functions, Ceulfan tops the girls. I know that his damage is highly specific to his own element, but when it comes to normal boosting nuking tactics, Ceulfan is clearly the best option with Zenia coming slightly behind. The thing is, there isn't a general outclassing between them, since their external functions are different. Ceulfan not included: Zenia in first, Camilla in second, Fizz in third. Like I said above, there isn't a general outclassing. However, it's a 100% certainty that Zenia easily wins over Camilla and Fizz. She has far more damage in her content than both. And now: it's-a me, the poll! What is your opinion? What do you think about this whole shenanigan? Fizz here, Fizz there, Fizz everywhere! I'd prefer to steal things with stylish Camilla, thank you. It's all Zenia now, duh! There isn't a need of comparison! Ceulfan! Ceiling Fan! GR Light dude! Whatever works fine for me. I don't want to say anything and I'll keep my thoughts to myself. That's all, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts